callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Concussion Grenade
:For the grenade with the similar effect, see Stun Grenade. Concussion Grenades are a type of Tactical Grenade featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Black Ops Concussion grenades are very similar to stun grenades. They are designed to deliver concussive trauma to the enemy while slightly damaging them if there is any physical contact but not killing them, the grenade will disorient them from the shock force. However, if a player is downed and is using Second Chance, the grenade will kill the player but is rare for the enemy to survive. It takes 0.3 seconds to prepare and will detonate on contact with the ground or an object after one second. It's effect reaches out to 512 inches (12.8m), and the thrower will receive a hit marker if the enemy is within this range. It may be noted that it is possible for the player to stun themself, although this produces no hit marker. It is also possible to stun a friendly in hardcore game types, which does produce a hit marker. Using concussion grenades has severe disadvantages when the enemy is already aiming in the player's direction - especially when aimed at in a doorway the player is entering - because their visibility will barely be altered and they can still fire and kill the player when they enter, they just cannot move their reticule, therefore, moving quickly through a doorway after using a concussion grenade is more important than with a flash grenade. The flashbang will completely blind the enemies in a larger radius, meaning that the only advantage that the concussion grenade has over the flashbang are that it slows horizontal and vertical movement, allowing a fast moving player to breach and clear an area before any unsuspecting targets can turn to fire on the player, and that it has a smaller effect radius, meaning that players are less likely to affect themselves while entering a building or cover. If a player is hit by a flashbang, and are aware of their surroundings, they may be able to blindly run for cover, for example, round a corner, and wait for the flash to wear off. However the player is hit by a concussion grenade, they are slowed a great deal, so often will be unable to get to cover. Therefore, a concussion grenade is more useful against a moving target who isn't aware of the thrower's location, and a flashbang more useful against players who may be aware of the thrower's location and may be aiming down sights and their direction. The concussion grenade is also about half a second faster to throw than the flashbang. This may be a major advantage in a quick close-quarter combat. Concussion grenades detonate after a certain time period AND when they impact an object or the ground, whereas flashbangs detonate only after a certain time period. This means flashbangs may detonate while still airborne but concussion grenades will always 'wait' until they hit something. This can be an advantage for using the concussion grenade, because if the grenade is being thrown over a long distance, a flashbang may detonate in mid-air before reaching the target, but a concussion will not do this. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Concussion Grenade appears once again in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The Concussion Grenade has two notable changes. One being the longer pin pull animation and the second being the larger radius effected by the blast. It does the same basic thing as its Black Ops counterpart, with the exception of a slightly whiter screen when being affected by one. It is unlocked at level 4 in Multi-Player. It also looks like the flashbang from previous games, with a white wrap instead of a red one. Gallery ConcussionCreate.jpg|The Concussion Grenade in Create-A-Class StunInFlight.jpg|Concussion Grenade in flight. ConcussionArm.jpg|Priming a Concussion Grenade. Call of Duty XP 2011 - Modern Warfare 3 Interview w- Robert Bowling (Infinity Ward) - Mr. Sark - YouTube.png|Note the Concussion Grenade at the bottom of the picture. Trivia *The concussion grenade's pin is pulled significantly faster than a flashbang's. The same goes for the stun grenades in the Modern Warfare series. *In the Wii version of Black Ops, it uses the same soundfile as the flash grenade. *The concussion grenade in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 has a slightly blunter sound than the flashbang in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Category:Grenades Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Modern Warfare 3 Weapons